


【铁虫】我叫Tom，我有听障，我是个孤儿

by chanlamting



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: Tom是一个有听障的孩子，所以他一直无法被收养。有一天， 孤儿院来了一位有名的叔叔(托尼·斯塔克)和一位好看的哥哥(彼得·帕克)，Tom从此和他们生活在一起……





	【铁虫】我叫Tom，我有听障，我是个孤儿

**——** **我叫** **Tom** **，我有听障，我是个孤儿。**

**(01)**

Jane院长说，我是在一个冬天里被送来的。

 

“Tom，你那时候只有这么大，我不敢太用力抱你，我怕会弄疼你。”

 

Jane院长对我很好，她总是很疼爱我。

 

每一次，有新的夫妇过来领养孩子之后，Jane就会抱着我不说话，她会温柔地拍着我的背。

 

“Tom，你是个好孩子。”

 

Jane院长每一次说话都会认真地看着我的眼，她会故意放慢语速，再加上手语对我说话。

 

我叫Tom，我有听障，我是个孤儿。

 

**(02)**

我在孤儿院里有一个朋友，他叫Jerry，可是他去年就被一对新婚夫妇领养了，院长说他们一家去了法国。

 

法国在什么地方？要坐飞机过去吗？要坐多久？

 

我不知道法国在哪里，不过Jerry已经好久没有回来了。Jerry走了之后，就没有人愿意陪我玩了，他们都不喜欢和我待在一起。

 

**(03)**

Jane院长几天前还一直叹气，不过今天她却整天都挂着笑容，她牵着我的手来到花圃，我们就坐在那张老旧的长椅上。

 

“Tom，孤儿院可以继续经营了！有人愿意捐钱给我们！”

 

我们的孤儿院在两年前就已经开始面对关闭的危机，是Jane院长一直用自己的积蓄坚持经营这里。

 

Jane院长说，她爱这里的每一个孩子，爱这里的每一个角落，爱这里的每一朵花。

 

**(04)**

“Tom，今天Mr. Stark和他的丈夫会亲自过来拜访，他们说或许会领养一个孩子。”

 

Jane院长今天很开心，她拉着我的手说了很久。

 

”Tom，你将来一定会幸福的。“

 

幸福是什么？它和开心、不开心有什么不同？幸福会让我大笑还是哭？就像Jane院长对我好一样吗？

 

我不知道。

 

**(05)**

今天好像是那个Mr. Stark会过来拜访的日子，我在电视里了看过他的名字，不过我不认识他。

 

Jane院长今天很忙碌，她没时间陪我，我一个人蹲在花圃里观察我种植的花，祂现在已经长出了两片叶子了，不知道祂什么时候会开花。

 

太阳很大，我觉得有点热，可是我不想进屋。

 

我在花圃里看到屋里的其他人，他们都乖乖地待在里面，大家都希望自己会被人领养，都希望遇到一对好的养父母。

 

我坐在长椅上，拿起画册继续画蝴蝶和花。

 

我喜欢这个花圃，因为这里有我栽种的花，也有我喜欢的蓝色蝴蝶。

 

**(06)**

我看到围栏外有一辆车停了下来，我放下了画册，看着围栏外面。

 

车子里出来了一位有着胡子的叔叔，他还戴着一副墨镜，他就是经常出现在电视里的Tony Stark。

 

Mr. Stark下车之后很快就绕到车门的另一边，他打开了车门，对着车里的另一个人微笑。

 

车子里又出现了一个哥哥。

 

哥哥也对Mr. Stark笑了。

 

哥哥笑得很好看。

 

哥哥看过来了……

 

我呆呆地看着那个哥哥，哥哥身边的Mr. Stark也看了过来。

 

哥哥对我笑了，他还对我挥了挥手。

 

Jane院长很快就出来迎接了，哥哥和Mr. Stark就进去孤儿院了。

 

哥哥看起来很温柔，他就像Jane院长一样那么温柔。

 

不过我并不觉得开心。

 

其他孩子都比我优秀，哥哥不会领养我的。

 

我是个有缺陷的孩子。

 

**(07)**

Tony和这家孤儿院的女院长Jane打了个招呼，Peter也有礼而拘谨地给这位值得让人尊敬的老人问好。

 

收养一个孩子并不是一个草率的决定，Peter为此浏览过不少资料，在拜访孤儿院的前一天他甚至失眠了，还是在Tony频频的安慰下才好不容易地睡着。

 

对于Peter的决定，Tony并不觉得意外，他知道Peter喜欢小动物和小孩，所以他们结婚后在家里养了一只猫咪。现在祂胖得像一颗球，而且还整天粘着Peter，只要Tony一靠近就露出一副凶恶的样子，在Peter身边却乖得不行。

 

他们已经结婚纪念了，Peter一直在搜索关于领养孩子的资讯Tony都一清二楚，恰巧Peter在搜寻资料的时候偶尔浏览到这家孤儿院即将关闭的信息，深知爱人想法的Tony用极快的速度挽救了这家孤儿院，并且答应陪Peter过来领养孩子。

 

Peter看到这么多活泼的孩子有点紧张，Jane院长看得出这位年轻人的不安，所以她就笑着打算先带两人参观一下孤儿院，让两位夫夫有时间缓一缓，毕竟他们需要适应成为一名父亲的角色，这可不是件容易的事。

 

Jane院长的大半生都奉献给了这家孤儿院，她对这里的爱毋庸置疑，Peter在她的带领介绍下渐渐放松了心情，他开始随着Jane院长的步伐欣赏着这里的每一个角落。

 

“这里是我和孩子们亲手打理栽种的花园，孩子们和我都很喜欢这里。”Jane很自豪地介绍着这个面积不算大但布置得十分温馨的小花园。

 

Peter刚刚从外面进来之前就已经喜欢上这里的花园了，因为这里面积不太大的关系，所以Peter很快就看到刚才那个男孩的背影，他正孤零零地坐在长椅上，低着头不知道在做什么。

 

“那孩子是？”

 

三人发出的声响并不小，可是那个男孩愣是没有因为好奇而回头看看。

 

Jane院长的脸色有点忧伤，但她依旧保持着温和的笑容：“那是Tom，他……他有听障，是先天性的，他已经十岁了，可是一直没有人领养他……Tom是个好孩子，他很好、很乖。”

 

Peter没有回应Jane院长的话，他直接走上前蹲在男孩的面前。

 

正在画画的Tom明显被吓到了，他手中的蜡笔和画册都掉在了草地上，Peter对他露出一个友善的笑容，然后帮Tom捡起了散落一地的画具。

 

Peter拿起画册，他看到上面画的正正是这个花园。

 

“你是Tom吗？我是Peter，很高兴认识你！”

 

Jane院长似乎对Peter会手语这件事感到非常震惊，她看得很清楚，Peter的手语并不是临时学的，她知道这个年轻人能很熟练地运用手语与人沟通。

 

Tony和Jane院长就站在花园边的小阶梯上，两人并没有上前打扰Tom和Peter的交流。

 

“Peter小时候也有听障，一直到几年前才治好。”

 

Tony简单地对Jane院长解释了一下，Jane院长也渐渐从吃惊中回过神来。

 

“没想到竟然会有这么巧合的事情。”Jane院长轻声回应道。

 

**(08)**

最后Tony和Peter选择领养了Tom，Tom被Jane院长告知他被领养了之后还没办法回过神来。

 

他不敢相信那个笑得很好看的哥哥和Mr. Stark竟然选择了他。

 

他只是个残缺的孩子而已。

 

他害怕，如果他在新家表现得不好，他是不是又要回来孤儿院？

 

Peter观察到Tom的不安情绪，所以他现在改坐在后座上陪伴着Tom，他还拿起Tom珍重的画册和他一起翻看。

 

“Tom你喜欢花园吗？我们家也有一个花园，你可以种你喜欢的花。我们还有一只猫，祂叫Lily……”

 

在Peter安抚性的交流下，Tom渐渐安心了下来，他开始想象新家的模样，也渐渐露出了笑容。

 

**(09)**

原来Peter哥哥和Mr. Stark结婚了。

 

——Tom花了一个礼拜消化这个事实。

 

Tom吃力地抱起那只又懒又胖的猫，带着祂来到花园里头，Peter哥哥说Lily太胖了，再不动就会变成一团肉球，这样很不健康。Tom是个听话乖巧的孩子，他记得Peter哥哥的话，他每天都会抱着Lily出来花园散步。

 

Peter很明白Tom的感受，毕竟他小时候也有听障，他知道一个听障的孩子在朋辈间会遇到什么，所以他每天都会花很多时间陪伴Tom。现在两人的关系很亲密，这让Tony很火大，于是每天晚上都要在Peter身上索取白天流失的时间，这是后话，暂且不提。

 

Peter给Tom说了自己小时候的事情，两人的关系变得更加亲密了，Tom就像那只胖猫Lily一样，每天都黏在Peter身边。

 

吃早餐要坐在Peter旁边的位置，吃晚餐也要坐在Peter旁边的位置。

 

做作业要Peter陪，画画要Peter陪。

 

这些都算了，Tony知道自己不能跟一个孩子计较这些，不然Peter会生气的。

 

Peter生气，他每天晚上的福利就会被停止。

 

养孩子不是件容易的事儿，Tom开始身同感受——小时候他也很黏母亲Maria，而父亲Howard总是不待见他。

 

这简直是三十年河东，三十年河西。

 

小时候他的所作所为，现在全都报应在他身上了。

 

**(10)**

“Peter...Peter！你太棒了！夹紧一点！噢——我要——噢！”

 

听着Peter无法控制而泄出的声音，Tony就觉得自己怎么也发泄不完一样，Peter总是那么地勾人。

 

就在两人进行深夜福利的时候，房间的大门突然被用力地拍打。

 

Tony一个激灵就缴械了，可问题是他根本没有爽够！

 

“是Tom！你赶快——赶紧弄干净然后穿好衣服！别让Tom看到！”Peter红着脸把Tony从自己体内推出来，他以后再也不能纵容这个老混蛋了，以后必须戴套，都在里面让他怎么清理！

 

Tony一脸不爽地披着睡袍去开门了，果然看到了脸颊挂满泪痕的Tom。

 

小孩子在哭，Tony也不方便黑脸，他只能耐着性子蹲下来问Tom到底发生了什么事，还好他以前为了追求Peter专门学过手语，他还是能和Tom沟通的。

 

“Tom，你怎么这么晚还没睡？”Peter担心Tony又在欺负Tom，所以他也草草穿上衣服就过来了，看到Tom哭得可怜兮兮的样子他马上就心疼了。

 

经过一番交流下，Peter疼爱地抱着Tom，这孩子太缺乏安全感了，做噩梦都是关于被抛弃的事物。

 

“Tom，我们绝对不会抛弃你的。”

 

在得到Peter的保证后，Tom却还是摇摇头，他紧紧地抱着Peter不放手，他要确保Peter真的不会抛弃他。

 

Tony觉得自己的脸应该是被气青了，可是他又不能拒绝Peter的要求，他只能很不情愿地让Tom和他们一起睡，并且表示只需一次，下不为例。

 

Peter叹了一口气，他哄了Tom入睡之后也打算睡觉的时候，他身后突然贴来了一片炽热。

 

“Tony！”Peter生气地拍掉Tony的手臂，“睡觉！”

 

Tony打死都不放手，他还没爽够呢！

 

“我还硬着呢！我不管！我现在就要！”

 

听到Tony肆无忌惮的话，Peter真是气得不轻，“有病！Tom还在这里！你想被孩子看到吗唔——“

 

Peter话还没说完，松垮的裤子就被扯了下来，刚刚在他体内疯狂进出的东西迅速而轻易地再次进入他体内，Tony迅速开始下一轮的征战。

 

”哈……别……“

 

“叫大声一点，Tom不会发现的！”

 

“禽……禽兽……”

 

到了第二天早上，Tom揉着眼睛问Peter昨天是不是有地震。

 

从Peter铁青色的脸可知，Tony应该有好一段时间都无法享用深夜福利了。


End file.
